hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 13 (Machines and other things that move)
Machines and other things that move is the thirteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN builds a brick wall. *CHARLI finds the best way to carry her suitcase. *KATHLEEN builds a house for her teddy bear. *CHARLI builds a tower as tall as herself. *TIM builds a machine that makes another Tim. *CHARLI realizes that Kathleen is dressed up exactly the same, so they decide to be twins. *KELLIE and Chats find a strange machine in their space and they try to find out what is it for. *CHARLI turns her arm into a vacuum cleaner and cleans up Kathleen's space. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three heavy lifting machines (Kellie the forklift, Tim the dump truck and Charli the crane) that find a duck (Kathleen) stuck in the mud and they try to help her. Gallery Nathan_S7_E13.png Charli_S7_E13_1.png Kathleen_S7_E13.png Charli_S7_E13_2.png Tim_S7_E13.png Charli_S7_E13_3.png Kellie_S7_E13.png Charli_S7_E13_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E13.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Lifting, shifting, lay them in Piece by piece, brick by brick, lay them in. Lifting, shifting, lay them in Piece by piece, brick by brick, lay them in. ;Body move #01 Got my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going away Pick up my bag and I'm on my way I'm going on an adventure, I'm going, I'm going today. Got my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going away Pick up my bag and I'm on my way I'm going on an adventure, I'm going, I'm going today. Got my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going away Pick up my bag and I'm on my way I'm going on an adventure, I'm going, I'm going today. ;Puzzles and patterns If I could build it up, brick by brick Lift and stack it, bit by bit If I could build it up, soon it'll be A brand new house for you to see. If I could build it up, brick by brick Lift and stack it, bit by bit If I could build it up, soon it'll be A brand new house for you to see. If I could build it up, brick by brick Lift and stack it, bit by bit If I could build it up, soon it'll be A brand new house for you to see. ;Body move #02 Stack them up, stack them high Build a tower into the sky. Stack them up, stack them high Build a tower into the sky. Stack them up, stack them high Build a tower into the sky. ;Making music Me and you, we make two That's twice as nice as half that few And better yet is our duet Me and you, that's true. Me and you, we make two That's twice as nice as half that few And better yet is our duet And don't forget we make a set But two of us is just enough Me and you, it's true. Me and you, we make two That's twice as nice as half that few And better yet is our duet And then there's me, the two's now three But don't forget we make a set The three of us is just enough Three's better than two, it's true. ;Body move #03 Why don't we be twins and do the same thing? Be exactly the same, except for our names We could run on the spot, how about we jump a lot? (Oh, I don't know about jumping) But I like to skip this way, or we could dance all day Oh, I know, let's hop! (Oh, I'm not good and hopping) We could spin like a top, (Oh, it's gonna make me dizzy) Do you like to walk on toes? I like to twich my nose Tell you what I'm thinking, (I'm thinking it too) Why don't I be me and you be you? Why don't I be me and you be you? ;Word play A bright green mystery machine, what does it do? What can it mean? The bright green mystery machine, to be believed, it's gotta be seen The bright green mystery machine. A bright green mystery machine, what does it do? What can it mean? The bright green mystery machine, to be believed, it's gotta be seen The bright green mystery machine. A bright green mystery machine, what does it do? What can it mean? A bright green mystery machine, to be believed, it's gotta be seen The bright green mystery machine. ;Body move #04 I'm gonna clean this space, I'm gonna clean the dust away 'Cause I clean up mess anytime of the day I'm gonna zoom my vacuum, a cleaning machine I'm gonna use it, make my space nice and clean. ;Sharing stories Driving, dumping, lifting high Busy machines work day and night Pull the levers, vroom, vroom, vroom! We'll keep on working till our job gets done. Driving, dumping, lifting high Busy machines work day and night Pull the levers, vroom, vroom, vroom! We'll keep on working till our job gets done. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about bricks Category:Ep about walls Category:Ep about forklifts Category:Ep about baskets Category:Ep about suitcases Category:Ep about taking & carrying Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about pulleys Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about teddy bears Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about towers Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about twins & triplets Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about bubbles Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about vacuum cleaners Category:Ep about trucks Category:Ep about cranes Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about eggs